cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Sicaria Perihelion
Sicaria Perihelion is a turian separatist from the planet of Solregit. Her clan is the Sundowner clan and other members of the clan on the boards included Martello Hasta (her nephew and hearth-son) and Vindetti Guerra (her cousin). She is currently in a relationship with Keros, a soldier from the Turian Hierarchy. Sicaria is extremely loyal to family members, a skilled fighter, and an ardent opponent of the Turian Hierarchy. However, her views do not prevent her from forming close relationships with loyal Hierarchy turians, as her boyfriend Keros and close friend Harrad Illum attest to. All Sicaria wanted out of life, essentially, was a farm, a whole bunch of kids, and reasonable assurance that the government would leave her alone. Family *Mother: Nadir Gladix, deceased (hastatim action) *Father: Illix Perihelion, deceased (hastatim action) *Aunt/Foster Mother: Khaira Gladix, Separatist general, deceased (executed for treason) *Uncle/Foster Father: Sagi Hasta, deceased (respiratory disease) History A militant turian separatist, Sicaria became an active member of the separatist Sundowners on Solregit after the death of her parents and her subsequent fostering by her aunt, Khaira Gladix, separatist general. This aunt drilled her in military and wilderness survival techniques but hatred of Hierarchy spurred by the death of parents at the hands of hastatim teams gave her the will to use them. A blooded warrior by age ten, Sicaria had only three years of formal education but the influence of a college-professor uncle gave her the equivalent education of a typical turian college undergraduate. She joined the Hierarchy military at age fifteen at the urging of her aunt, in order to learn advanced demolitions techniques and bring home skills to the rebels. She left the military at age twenty on agricultural exemption, honourably discharged. Official records stated that Sicaria was quiet, withdrawn, and not a team player (a damning accusation among turians). Long-term analysis shows a hardened separatist who maintained walls to keep distance between herself and the rest of the unit even under combat conditions; an utter refusal to empathize or bond with Hierarchy personnel. She contributed to the resistance for ten years until the Sundowners were smashed and scattered by increasing Hierarchy response. Sicaria successfully fled Solregit; she later did one year in a salarian prison for auto theft, reckless driving and mischief. There is the strong suspicion that this crime was committed with the intent of being caught in order to escape Hierarchy trackers. Sicaria then moved to Taetrus. Initially she had links with Facinus, but fell away from association with the group, arguing that their methods were too extreme. Some incident caused a lack of trust sufficient enough for Sicaria to withdraw into the swamps and use her survival skill to live alone in the wilderness for almost three years; this incident was later revealed to be the bombing of a train. Sicaria had intended to bomb a troop train and discovered that the military car was attached to a public passenger train. Despite misgivings she set the bomb anyway, killing 28 and wounding over a hundred and fifty more. Arrest During the War, Adrianea Galaex arrived on Cerberus Daily News. Actually an agent for the Hierarchy's Internal Intelligence Bureau, she infiltrated the Sundowner Clan on the Citadel via a romantic liaison with Martello Hasta. She posed as a separatist-sympathizer and seduced the young separatist, first dating him and then marrying him while helping to take care of his daughter. Adrianea used her infiltration of the Sundowners to gather information that led to Sicaria's arrest and sentencing. She was released from prison on the understanding that she would serve as a suicide bomber against the Reapers on behalf of the Hierarchy. Contact was lost with her transport ship, though, and one year later it was discovered she was in fact still alive... Threads of Note Loose Ends: Sicaria's life in the swamps of Taetrus is interrupted by a Hierarchy special ops soldier named Keros Mehedra. Building Bridges: Sicaria and Keros maybe kind of sort of like each other when they aren't pondering the best methods to kill each other. Irony in Release: Keros gets out of jail. Certain events are inevitable. The Paths We Take: Sets the tone for her relationship with Harrad. Tangled in the Web: Sicaria and Harrad are still aboard Agamemnon. Writ in Blood: Sicaria asks Neil to witness her holy oath to make Harrad and Vox her kinfolk. Ghost Stories and Landscapes: Harrad and Voxil travel to Sicaria's homeworld to meet Sicaria's kinfolk and their chieftain, Louki Fidele. Raise A Glass: Sicaria finds a pub. Respite Harder: Meeting with other CDN regulars, in a lengthy conversation thread. I Was There Just Last Night: A chance meeting between nemeses; Sicaria and Lepantis Corvax try to come to an understanding and end up more polarized than ever before. Stuck in the Middle with You: Where will Sylvion go now? Thinking about new directions with Sicaria, Harrad and Cour. The Country of Our Defeat: Sicaria and Keros try to figure out what Harrad and Voxil's discoveries mean for them long-term. Mexta217, I'm calling you out: Airing your dirty laundry openly on the extranet. To KorwunGorik from Sundowner77: Sicaria is off to Omega to meet with Abad Sam-mel. Not being an idiot, she would like backup. Don't Count Your Young Before They Hatch: Sicaria advises Voxil Tatnalli who is agonising about her gestating eggs. Hey parents: What do you do when your kid is an idiot?: Sicaria worries about her nephew and hearth-son, Martello. The Visitor's Guide to Omega: The Martello issue needs resolving in person. Morok-bal!: Sicaria works out a deal with Aran'gar - If she can get the hanar a good deal with her clan's mechanics, it will take her and Martello back to the Citadel. Going To The Well: Sicaria rolls the dice one time too many. One way ticket to hell (And back): Martello and Aran'gar panic after Sicaria is hit by a rocket on her last mercenary job, and race back to the Citadel to get her the best treatment in the galaxy. Miss Me?: The good die young; the miserable old rat-bags live forever. But Did You Bring Food: Sicaria is visited in hospital by Elara T'Meyra, and they talk about various subjects ranging from e-net arguments to Lepantis Corvax's love/hate relationship with Sica. In Repair: Sica is also visited by Corvax. Homeward Looking Angel: Sica and Keros head back to Solregit. Leading into... Planetfall: Solregit: Leading to... When In Rome Letters From Home, Public: The rest of CDN sees what she's been up to on Solregit. Dealing With Corvax: Sicaria asks that, no matter how tempting, no-one kill Lepantis Corvax as his daughter and Sicaria's granddaughter have become friends. Help Get Me Out of This Recall Notice: The incident at Bahak System affects all. Glory Days A Dish Best Served Warm: A meal with SteelUnifier (Daia Caran) Reaper War Message From Your Sister: Wishing a sister the best. Did the Band Play the Last Post and Chorus: With Daia Caran and Harrad, discussing life and death as Harrad mourns Gat. Let Me Entertain You: Diplomatic Immunity (Albert Lowell) and Kayana Pesh have a little chat about Sicaria, who isn't present. Confessional: Knowing she won't get another chance, Sicaria talks with Laelix Illum, about some uncomfortable things. News of Sicaria's Arrest breaks to CDN Last Will and Testament: Preparing for a likely suicide mission. Medical Inspection: "Why does someone going on a suicide mission need a medical inspection?" Post-War Ghost Stories At The End Of The World: On a devastated Earth, Sicaria has stories to tell. Prodigal Daughters: Harrad and Sicaria at one of the new turian nurturing centres (Harrad finds out she's alive). Drunken Messaging: Practically all of CDN receives a slurred message from Sicaria. Leading to... Fighting Words: Sicaria apologises to the board. Frag You, Bounty Hunters: Sicaria's still on a hitlist or two. Someone's Getting Fired: Sicaria is being promoted. She's the first to say that someone in the Hierarchy didn't think this one through. Five of Six: A busy day at Omega's "Little Solregit". It ends with a tense stand-off. Infinity+1: Giving advice and telling stories to Xerxes Guerra. Category:Characters Category:Turians